


Last Minute

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping it to the omo tag
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Valentine’s Day Special, Wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day!! I hope you all enjoyed your day spending time with loved ones and ate a lot of chocolate :D I hope you all enjoy this valentines omo fic I put together. I worried I wouldn’t get it out in time. Sadly, I won’t get my non omo fic out in time :( but hey I’m glad I got this one done! Plz enjoy :))
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!! I hope you all enjoyed your day spending time with loved ones and ate a lot of chocolate :D I hope you all enjoy this valentines omo fic I put together. I worried I wouldn’t get it out in time. Sadly, I won’t get my non omo fic out in time :( but hey I’m glad I got this one done! Plz enjoy :))

It was a cooling evening, the bright ombré colors in the sky as the sun began to set illuminated the paths of the evening as a soft breeze mixed with salt water zoomed through the two boy’s hair. 

Nagito walked with Hajime in a calm pace as their feet hit the wooden piers of a local boardwalk. 

The two were having a lovely evening with each other, their Valentines Day had been going quite amazing for the two. They had a nice dinner and now they were walking around to find something to do.

“I’m having a good time tonight.” The white haired male hummed, a smile appearing on his face. 

Hajime returned a smile to him, his cheeks illuminating to a shade of pink. “I’m glad you are. I’m even more glad that I was able to take you out tonight.” 

As the two walked in rhythm with one another, Nagito’s gaze made its way down to Hajime’s lonely hand. His brain started a mental argument with itself on whether he should reach for his hand or not.

Eventually, the state earned the status of being noticed as Hajime reached out for Nagito’s hesitant hand, locking together with the strong bond of love.

A small gasp was released from the white haired male’s mouth as he gave Hajime’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“Would you like to get something small to snack on?” Hajime offered, slightly making their arms sway with the lovely cooling breeze. 

Nagito nodded his head, looking ahead at all the small snack shops around the boardwalk. “Do you want to check out that one?” He pointed to a stand that seemed to sell butterfly chips.

The white haired male wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, so it was not really a surprise he would pick a savory potato treat over a stand that served silky, sugary cotton candy.

The two made their way to the stand, ordering a small plate of butterfly chips. Once they were handed the cardboard plate with the savory treat, they sat down at a wooden table to snack on it.

Before Hajime could officially join his lover in eating, he excused himself to retrieve another surprise for his lover.

Nagito sat patiently at the table, not daring to touch the steaming fried snack until Hajime came back. He didn’t want to come off as greedy and eat it all before his sweetheart could come back to the table. 

Minutes later, Hajime came back with a large plastic cup, lemons printed all over it. The boardwalk often sold homemade lemonade; one of the only kinds of sweets that Nagito actually enjoyed.

“I figured you might want something to drink with this.” Hajime said with a soft smile, placing the plastic cup in the middle of the table.

“Aww, you didn’t have to do that for somebody like me..” Nagito said, reaching for one of the chips on the cardboard plate.

Melted cheese immediately coated his finger as he lifted the large chip to his mouth, consuming it immediately. He chased a couple more chips down with a heavy swig of the lemonade.

Hajime picked up a chip and reached across the table, careful not to drag his sleeve through the plate chips smothered in cheese. He chuckled as he placed the chip at the slightly taller male’s lips.

Without hesitation, Nagito bit onto the crispy, cheesy treat, pulling it into his mouth. The tip of his tongue sliding around his lips to lap up whatever cheese was left behind.

For awhile, the couple slowly finished off the small plate, mostly Nagito. The cup of lemonade was also finished off by the white haired male. 

Even after the plate was finished off, the two continued to sit and talk for awhile. Complimenting each other with sweet, romantic remarks, or talking about their plans in life.

Every now and then, Nagito would get distracted from Hajime’s words to focus on his other aspects. 

Nagito wondered how he got so lucky to obtain such an amazing boyfriend with the dorkiest smile, the shiniest muddy green eyes, the most attractive anatomy, everything about his was just so alluring to him.

Soon, his thoughts were to soon be interrupted, but not by Hajime asking him on why he was suddenly zoned out, but because of a natural urge slowly building up inside his lower vesicle. 

His lower abdomen began filling up with what he had with dinner and now the lemonade he had just filled down.

Nagito didn’t think too hard about his bladder filling up inside him. It’s not like it was bothering him enough to where he had to get up at that very moment. He could wait a bit longer before it got vexatious.

“Would you like to walk around here a bit more?” Hajime asked, standing up from the table, stretching out his body. 

“Huh?” Nagito fully snapped himself out of his mind, shaking off everything that had ran through his mind. “Oh, yeah let’s walk around a bit more.” He said with a smile.

As they walked around the boardwalk once more, their hands were attracted to one another like magnets. Their fingers intertwined together and were stuck with a brass-bound bond.

Meanwhile, Nagito could sense the organ in his lower half fill up with liquids, sloshing around inside of him like a balloon. He was amazed with how fast he could feel the urge worsen.

Maybe he was going to have to dismiss himself to a restroom quicker than he thought..

He looked down at the slightly shorter male to speak up but immediately closed his mouth as Hajime opened up his.

“Hey, would you like to spend some time in the arcade?” He asked his lover. What Nagito should’ve said was to wait a minute while he looked for a bathroom to relieve himself.

Should’ve being the key word.

He gave his nagging bladder the cold- shoulder as he nodded. “Sure, lets go!” Nagito chirped as the two entered the small building together.

The interior of the small building had bright blue walls, rainbow lights strung up around the ceiling of the tiny arcade.

Due to the arcade being pretty small, there wasn’t too big of a selection of games. Pac-Man, space invaders, stackers and a couple of claw machines.

One of the crane games roughly caught Hajime’s attention. The claw machine was filled with different colored dog plushies.

Hajime knew that Nagito was a huge dog person and instantly wanted to get him a puppy stuffed animal.

As Hajime was looking for a plush that would be easy to grab onto, Nagito pushed his legs closer together, his thighs slowly rubbing up against one another. 

The angry fluids inside him were telling him to go find a proper facility to relieve himself, but he didn’t want to leave Hajime alone. He once again decided to push his need to the side as he watched Hajime play the skill game.

Hajime thumb pressed on the tiny red button placed on top of the joystick, watching the metal prongs open widely like the mouth of a monster, squeezing the body of the plush.

Hajime watched with anxiousness as the plush didn’t come back up with the class, a small frustrated groan came from his throat. “Would you like to try?” The brunet asked, offering Nagito two shiny quarters.

Nagito looked up at him, separating his legs a bit from one another. “I can give it a whirl. Let me try.” 

The slightly shorter male handed Nagito the coins, sliding them into the tiny sliver on the machine. The game started as faint music played from the machine. 

Usually, claw machines required some concentration to win, requiring the perfect aim, but it was a bit hard to focus with a twinge in his bladder.

His posture slightly shifted from side to side as he tried to aim perfectly. Hajime watched Nagito’s attempt, checking his angles.

The white haired male bit onto his lips as he watched the claw drop on its own, he spent too much time trying to focus on his aim. 

The two males watched the claw twist around, curving to the side. Nagito didn’t think he was going to win, but luck must have been on his side this time, the claw picked up the plush, dropping it into the prize shoot.

Now that he was shown some good luck, what was going to be the bad luck? He could only imagine, and he really hoped it wouldn’t be wetting himself..

Of course, the now frustrated bag of urine wasn’t happy with him putting off his need. The fluids ganged up as one, pounding against the lining of his bladder. 

As Nagito was bending down to retrieve the colorful dog plush, he felt a bunch of pressure build up in his bladder, his posture pushing against the bag like organ. A small wince made its way out of him as he pulled the stuffed toy out of the shoot.

He felt a tad bit better once he fixed his posture. 

“Do you plan on naming it?” Hajime asked, smiling down at the oddly colored dog. Nagito’s fingers rubbed up against the fluffy fabric, thinking of a name. “Hmm.. how about Lucky? He looks pretty lucky to me.” He chuckled a bit.

Hajime couldn’t help but slightly snicker. “He’s cute, but not as cute as you.” 

Nagito slightly bent down a bit to press a kiss on Hajime’s head. Like an annoying alarm, Nagito’s lower abdomen had something to say about him not relieving his need to pee. 

His thighs once again connected with one another, hoping Hajime wouldn’t notice the strange change in posture once again.

Luck must have taken his side once again for now, as his posture had gone unnoticed. He hoped that once again luck could be on his side one more time and would let him make it to the bathroom on time.

They spend a little bit more time in the arcade before leaving, now was probably the chance to excuse himself to the bathroom. 

Their shoes clunking against the boardwalk filled their ears, and Nagito was getting ready to open his mouth but he was interrupted. 

“Hey! Hajime and Nagito! Over here!”

The two males turned their head in synch to see some close friends of theirs. A tall male with navy hair. Accompanied with him was a really short male with dark purple hair that curved at the ends.

Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma.

The two that had just met up with Nagito and Hajime were holding hands, walking pretty closely with one another.

“Oh hey! I didn’t expect to see you guys here!” Hajime said. Once again, his need was going to be put off. Nagito didn’t want to excuse himself in such poor taste.

“It was Kokichi’s idea to come to the boardwalk tonight. He wanted to watch the fireworks.” Shuichi explained. Just the word ‘fireworks’ brought a smile onto Kokichi’s face.

Nagito cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t know they had fireworks planned for tonight.” He said, subtly switching his posture a bit to soothe his whining bladder.

The violet eyes of the shorter male glistened. “Every Valentine’s Day they have themed fireworks that burst in the air! It’s so beautiful to just watch the colors blow up in the air!” He cheered, bouncing up and down.

The wood under him shook with each gentle impact of his shoes hitting the planks. “It’s like a harmless way to get away with blowing things up! ... unless you get too close with it, then it isn’t so harmless.” Kokichi’s expression changed to a mischievous smile.

The purple haired male’s date just simply rolled his eyes, knowing that his boyfriend couldn’t harm anybody if he tried. He was all talk and loved to come off as some evil leader who couldn’t be brought down. He just let him say how dark he was.

“If you would like, do you want to come see the fireworks with us? They start in about fifteen minutes.” Shuichi offered. 

Hajime nodded. “Sure! Nagito, do you want to watch the fireworks.” 

“That sounds fun, why not?” The white haired nodded. ‘But I should get to the bathroom now..’

“If it’s oka-“

Nagito was interrupted by Kokichi’s bombastic voice. “We should start heading there nooowww! We gotta get a nice spot to watch before they’re all gone!” He dramatically whined as he began slightly tugging on Shuichi’s sleeve.

“We can start heading over now sweetheart.” Shuichi hummed as they began walking down the boardwalk. Hajime and Nagito followed them.

Inside of the taller male, his bladder jostled with each step, threatening to let out a leak if he didn’t go now. He was starting to crave the relief a lot more, desperation running through his veins.

He really wanted to speak up, but knowing Kokichi’s attitude, he wasn’t going to want to wait and risk losing a good spot to watch the fireworks just because he had to pee. He hated to put an inconvenience on Shuichi and his own lover, Hajime either.

Though, for a moment, Nagito had to stop his his tracks, his posture changing as his legs clenched together tightly, a warm stream trickled into his boxers. He winced as tried to stop it.

Everyone turned around, concern coating Hajime’s face. “Nagito darling, are you alright? Are you sick?” He asked, trying to help his lover stand up right.

“I’m okay— I’m okay, no need to worry darling.” Nagito said with a smile, covering up the pain. He prayed that there wasn’t a sign that he leaked.

Despite the skies being dark, the lights that surrounded them were enough the illuminate and show if there was a patch of wetness or not.

“Are you a hundred percent sure you’re alright? We don’t have to go if you’re not feeling well.” Hajime whispered. In return, Nagito shook his head yes as his posture was almost normal.

“It’s fine, okay? I’m okay. We can go.” His voice a little snippy. Hajime brushed off the attitude and dropped the question and started walking again.

The walking seemed to last forever. Every step was fueled with discomfort, a constant reminder that his lower abdomen was filled to the brim with liquids and that he will need to empty it eventually.

Eventually, they finally got to the location of the fireworks. Shuichi went to find a spot in the grass to set up a blanket to sit on. 

Once a spot had been located. Shuichi unfolded the blanket, watching it slowly flatten out in the air, setting it down on the grass.

The second Shuichi sat down, his short boyfriend sat down right next to him, instantly cuddling him closely. 

Nagito sat down, sighing a little bit. He felt a little bit of pressure in his lower abdomen easing up a bit. Hajime huddled closely to him, his head leaning against the white haired male’s arm. 

Nagito enjoyed the view in front of him, but the only thing that was hard to look at was the scenery was set near a pond. Just the sight of water made him shiver. He tried to ignore it and focus on the sky or Hajime.

A couple minutes after they had sat down, the fireworks began. A loud, high pitched squeak filled the scenery before it was replaced by multiple rambunctious cracks.

Red and cream colored sparks soared around in the sky, disappearing in air. Kokichi was the most intrigued with all the colorful splatters of color.

Then, another firework was sent soaring in the sky, bursting in front of the black sky. Multiple followed behind. Hajime watched in awe as he nuzzled his cheek against Nagito’s arm.

Nagito tried to enjoy the view, he truly did. But all he could focus on the constant pulsing inside his body. It took all of his will power not to use his hands to grip his crotch.

A quiet whine escaped from the depths of his throat as he squirmed slightly, his mind infested with the thought of relieving his painful need.

Soon, the fireworks came to an end, or at least that’s what they thought. Nagito wasn’t expecting another loud noise to ring in his ears.

While startled, another rush of urine forced its way out of him, his body shook noticeably as his hands shot in between his legs faster than a bullet. 

Instantly, Hajime, Shuichi, and Kokichi eyes were on the squirming Nagito. 

“We need to go, right now.” Nagito said, his tone was serious and his eyes were wide. 

Hajime knew this look. It was something really important. Without saying or questioning anything, he got up as Nagito darted off, hands still in between his legs.

It was a bit hard to move quickly with other people’s setups in the way.

As the two ran back to the main boardwalk, Hajime decided to finally ask; “what the hell is wrong?”

“I gotta pee!” Nagito whined, still running as quick as his bladder would let him without losing control.

Hajime’s eyes grew wide, that explained why he stopped in his tracks earlier, he must’ve had to go for quite awhile now. “Why didn’t you go sooner?! This could’ve been avoided!” Hajime groaned.

“I wasn’t thinking about it at the moment, plus I didn’t want to leave you. I wanted to enjoy our night together without any interruptions, I tried to go but something would come up!” Nagito explained.

Hajime couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Nagito, I’m sorry but that’s stupid, that’s literally the dumbest reason-“

The brunet was interrupted. “I know I know I know— we can talk about this later! All I care about is not having an accident and finding a bathroom!” Nagito continued to run, frantically looking left and right to find a restroom.

Hajime helped Nagito with looking just Incase they passed it. 

Soon, they were stopped in their tracks, immediately, Nagito was shifting from foot to foot as he read a note taped to the door of the male restroom.

“Out of order.”

There was the bad luck coming to bite Nagito in the ass. Even if he tried to dismiss himself earlier it wouldn’t have mattered since the bathroom was out of order anyways!

He whined softly as another leak came out of him. “Are you serious?!” 

Hajime tried to think of another solution, he felt pity for his boyfriend in such an embarrassing position. He wasn’t exactly sure if there was another bathroom around the area that he could make it to.

The only thing Hajime could think of was driving out to the closest place that has a restroom. He knew for a fact that a couple of miles from the boardwalk there was a small convince store that more than likely had a bathroom.

“Do you think you’ll be able to hold for a couple of minutes? We can quickly drive off and get you a bathroom.” Hajime offered, looking at Nagito’s squirming form.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it..” Nagito admitted, his legs quivering as his hands still remained in between his legs. 

“Well if we keep standing here you won’t make it, now come on!” Hajime began running a bit, Nagito tried to follow as quick as he could, his bladder jostling harshly. The urine inside him sloshing harshly at his walls.

“H-Hajime slow down! It’ll come out if I keep going this fast—“ the white haired male cried out, trying to keep up. 

The brunet didn’t listen as he kept going, but Nagito couldn’t, he stopped in his tracks as a familiar, warm wetness began spilling out of him. “No no no! Hajime stop! I-It’s coming out! I cant hold it anymore!” Nagito whined out. 

Hajime stopped in his tracks turning around to see his boyfriend with his legs trembling as pee began permeating across the front of his pants and down his pant legs.

Nagito looked down at his pants, a stunned look on his face. He was having an accident in front of his boyfriend. He sighed softly as heard the lukewarm liquid hitting the ground.

A puddle formed around him as his cheeks heated up, relief taking over his body. He felt regret, he knew his bladder was going to release eventually whether he liked it or not.

It felt like his stream went on forever, embarrassment flowing in his blood. Soon, the stream finally came to a halt, Small droplets falling from his wet pants. He cringed as he wet pants clung to his skin.

Hajime didn’t know what to say, he felt embarrassment for his lover. Eventually, Nagito broke the awkward tension.

“I guess I deserved this.. this isn’t a shock coming from trash like me.. Scum like me couldn’t get it to the toilet in time..” he muttered, laughing a little bit, obviously sarcastic.

Hajime sighed. He hated to hear Nagito talk so down about himself. “Hey now, don’t talk like that. It’s okay, sure you should’ve told me you had to go earlier instead of last minute, but that doesn’t mean you’re trash or scum.” He cooed, trying to comfort his lover.

Nagito sighed, still standing in his mess. “It’s still.. considered disgusting.. tonight was supposed to be romantic and beautiful and I ruined it by p-.. pissing myself.” 

Hajime sighed. “Listen, it’s okay. How about we go home and turn this night around. Maybe share a hot bubble bath and cuddle together, how does that sound. I bet sitting in those wet pants pouting about having an accident doesn’t sound comfortable.”

The white haired male knew he was right. He looked up at him, smiling slightly. “Yeah. I’d prefer that. Let’s get out of here.” 

As the two made their way to the parking lot, Hajime’s phone began going off in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message on the lit up screen.

“From: Shuichi:  
Hey, is Nagito feeling well? Kokichi and I are wondering where you two went off to. I hope he’s alright.” 

Hajime decided to not tell the truth of Nagito’s true shame. He didn’t want to humiliate him more than he probably was. He texted back; “He’s fine right now. We’re going home since he’s feeling nauseous. Have a good night with Kokichi :)”


End file.
